


Play by our rules!

by StilesHale91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Biting, Come Marking, Creampie, Crying, Dark Stiles, Double Penetration, Kissing, Lacrosse, Locker Room, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Match, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rivalry, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Showers, Spanking, Swearing, Threats, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91





	Play by our rules!

Jackson rolled his eyes as he saw the new freshmen lacrosse players while he did some cradling and tricks out of boredom. “There’s no need for newbies when only I can win all the matches for us.” Jackson smirked as he commented that to Danny. Danny got used to his best friend’s arrogance so he just nodded before he pulled his helmet on himself. However Jackson’s eyes stopped on a short freshman in the goal who kept catching or dodging all the balls. “No fucking way.” He gripped tightly onto his own stick then pushed the guy away who was next to throw a ball. “Catch this one.” Jackson grinned as he cradled the ball then threw it at the goal however frowned as the new boy easily caught it. “Don’t worry. Maybe next time, dude.” Jackson grabbed onto Stiles’ shirt as he lifted him up from the ground. “Being the goalie is the easiest just wait till he’ll get in the real game. I’ll break that grin off his face.” Jackson glared angrily at the new boy who took his helmet off then grinned proudly at the other freshmen. “I will literally break that fucking smile off his face.” “I actually would enjoy seeing that.” Stiles mumbled as he hated how this freshman was already this good. 

“Didn’t you say he’ll be worse in the game?” “Shut up Stilinski!” Jackson growled as he ran along the field with the ball, while he made a few dodges, of course he ignored Scott or Stiles so as the rest of his team mates, as he was selfish in the game as in everything. However he groaned angrily when Liam took his ball and was quick enough to score a goal. “I’m gonna kill him!” Jackson gritted his teeth as he stood up for the face-off with the new boy as they were having their training. He swore as the ball landed in one of the opponent’s stick. He harshly pushed the short boy off the way as he began to run, because he knew he couldn’t count on Stiles or Scott to stop the others from throwing at the goal. Jackson wanted to punch the shit out of the new boy as he dodged his way across the field then scored another goal. “Liam! You’re on the team! Wow! You see? This is how you play lacrosse.” The coach yelled, which didn’t help for Jackson’s anger, but he tried to hold himself back as he knew he’d have been thrown out of the team if he’d beat him up front of everyone. Jackson definitely wasn’t ready to let this boy to take all the success and victory away from him. 

Once they hit the showers Jackson tilted an eyebrow as Stiles squeezed his way through to step beside him. “I hate him.” Jackson snorted at Stiles’ comment as he glanced back at the short boy who was already boasting front of a few boys. “It was only a training. He’ll shit his pants on an actual match. He’ll be back to the sandbox, where he belongs after our first match.” Jackson smirked but rolled his eyes at Stiles’ idiotic laughter. “Anything else? Or you want to stare at me while I take a shower?” “Oh! Nope! I just hope the little runt will fail indeed.” “I’d not blame you though.” Stiles tilted his head with slight confusion about what Jackson has said. “For what?” “For staring at me. After all everyone get off on it.” “Gosh! Jackson, your sense of humour is freaking me out sometimes.” “I wasn’t joking.” “Yeah…that’s what I was thinking too, and actually that worries me more.” Jackson sighed relieved as Stiles finally stepped aside so he managed to finish his shower.

For the first time Jackson didn’t stare at the other team like an enemy but at his own newbie team mate. He wasn’t the only one but Stiles did the same thing as well. They glared at Liam with a sort of threatening look before they ran along the field. “Liam! Cut! Cut!” Jackson shouted as he was nearby the goal but he groaned as the freshman kept running then scored the goal. After that Jackson strutted up to the boy, with Stiles behind him. “Listen you little fucker! It’s a team game so pass the fucking ball when I say so.” “What’s wrong Jackson? Are you scared I’m gonna be the new team captain?” Stiles grabbed tightly onto Jackson as he was about to jump onto the freshman. “Easy, not like this. But I have a plan.” Jackson tried his best to not beat Liam up during the remaining time of the match, but Stiles’ plan in fact helped him to calm down. He wasn’t fond of Stilinski at all but their common hatred towards Liam kind of brought them together.

Beacon Hills has won; most of the goals were scored by Liam. In the locker room Jackson leaned against the wall beside Stiles as they watched in annoyance how everyone, even Scott and Danny praised the fucking freshman. Everyone was in the mood to continue the celebration at a nearby club, but that’s when Stiles walked up to Liam to keep him up. “Hey, you were really cool out there. Maybe we could practice together.” Stiles glanced aside as everyone was soon leaving the locker room, even Scott as thankfully he was busy to rush out to Kira. “Umm…well I doubt I’d have time for that, studying and all you know.” Liam answered before he grabbed up his bags but after the last person has left Jackson locked the door with a key he had.  
“What the hell?” Liam asked as he glanced at the team captain then at Stiles. “We’re just gonna teach you a lesson to talk with respect to the best player, also to play like it’d be a team game.” Jackson grabbed onto Liam’s shirt as he harshly pinned him against the metal lockers. “Let go off me! I’ll tell coach about this!” Stiles stepped up to them now as well, he gripped the boy’s cheek while he smirked. “Do you think he’ll believe a greenie better than us? You’re gonna regret you’ve joined the team you little shit.” “Fuck you! You can’t even play lacrosse Stiles!” Liam snapped back at the brunette boy. “Enough of talking, let’s get to the action.” Jackson interrupted them as Stiles let go off the boy’s cheek. “Are you gonna beat me up? Coach will kick the both of you out of the team.” “No. Something way better.” Jackson grinned over at Stiles who pulled a table out of the storage then Jackson pushed Liam down on it. “What are you doing?!” Liam protested as Jackson pulled his t-shirt off then his shorts with his underwear. Stiles firmly was holding onto Liam’s wrists while Jackson pulled the boy’s shoes off as well, so in case he’d try to kick, it’d be less painful. “Looks like we got a real treat for ourselves, Stilinski.” Jackson spanked Liam’s pale bum. “You sick fucks! Let go off me! You’ll be kicked out of school for this.” Stiles rolled his eyes at the freshman’s annoying thin voice, he pushed his own red short down with his underwear before he leaned close to the boy’s head. “Suck on it. If you bite on it Liam I’ll fucking choke you to death.” Jackson chuckled at the brunette boy’s comment then he spanked the freshman’s ass a few more times. “He’s not kidding. Stiles was at a mental hospital for a while.” Jackson smirked then watched as Stiles thrust his long cock inside the freshman’s mouth. He snickered as the younger boy grimaced when his nose was buried into Stiles’ thick pubic hair. Liam gagged when Stiles thrust his cock deep down his throat. “You can take it Liam.” Stiles harshly pulled on the freshman’s hair as he was fucking his throat, meanwhile he held his eyes on Jackson who got rid of his clothes as well. “Oh Liam, Jackson is fucking big. I wonder if you can take him.” Jackson smirked over at Stiles as he began to stroke himself just for Stiles to enjoy the view, before he thrust himself inside Liam, who yelped from the pain. Tears began to roll down on his cheek when Jackson thrust deeper. “Aww the little crybaby.” Stiles chuckled then tilted the boy’s chin as he was still fucking his mouth. “Do you still want to be the new team captain?” Stiles snickered as Liam shook his head, but Stiles was too busy to hold his eyes on Jackson. The team captain was fucking Liam harshly meanwhile he held his eyes on Stiles as well. He enjoyed being watched, especially the longing stare Stiles was giving him. “Come over here, Stilinski.” Stiles rubbed the wet tip against Liam’s pretty lips before he stood beside Jackson. The brunette boy gasped when Jackson kissed him on the lips before Jackson pulled out of Liam. “Your turn.” Jackson said as he winked at the taller boy. “Fuck.” Stiles was rock hard by now and he groaned loud as he pushed his cock easily inside Liam’s hole as Jackson spread him good enough before. It felt hot for Stiles how Jackson’s cock was in there just seconds ago. “Do you think he can handle the both of us? He seemed quite determined on the field.” Jackson commented with a grin but ignored Liam’s begging for them to stop. Stiles moaned when he felt Jackson’s thick cock, which was squeezed beside his, inside the tight hole. “Ah! Fuck! Jackson…” Stiles threw his head back as they were fucking the freshmen at the same time, he felt in total ecstasy as Jackson began to suck hickeys along his neck. “Hmm I’m gonna fuck his throat too.” Stiles grabbed tightly onto Liam’s hot thighs and fucked him hard while Jackson was making the boy gag on his long cock. “I’m getting close.” Stiles mumbled as he pressed his lap tighter against the boy’s ass. He closed his eyes down just when Jackson stepped behind him and felt his hands were stroking his chest while he was kissing his neck. “Guys, please stop…” Liam whimpered then bit onto his lip as Stiles sped up his thrusts. “Oh fuck yeah!” Stiles moaned as he came deep inside the boy. He smirked as Jackson pushed him away and began fucking Liam’s juicy hole till he came as well. The team captain spanked Liam’s sore arse as he stepped back with Stiles. They pulled the younger boy’s arse cheeks apart and grinned how full the boy was. “Push it out Liam.” Stiles asked on a still hoarse voice tone. “Yeah that’s it.” Jackson felt he was getting hard again from the view how Stiles’ and his come was dripping out of the freshman’s hole. “Yeah push hard, let us see how loose you are.” Stiles felt the needy tingle in his abdomen too as he watched the red, shiny hole of the boy. “Fucking pretty.” Jackson mumbled before he spat at the boy’s hole and snickered as he saw some wet spots on the table under Liam’s cock. “Did you get a little excited? Maybe next time if you do as we ask you to, on the field. We might take care of you too.” Jackson spanked the boy’s balls what made him hiss but apart from sniffing Liam remained quiet. “Get on your knees Liam.” Stiles ordered as he held his eyes longingly on the short freshman. He grabbed firmly onto his hair as he began to fuck his throat. Jackson and Stiles kept fucking the boy’s throat while Liam held his innocent big blue eyes on them. “Fuck! I’m gonna come.” Jackson began to jerk off as Stiles was doing the same, first Jackson came all over Liam’s face, soon after Stiles joined him as well. Stiles used his cock to wipe most of the come inside Liam’s mouth who swallowed it all with a grimace on his face. Jackson eventually lifted the short boy up easily into his arms and carried him over to a mirror by a sink with Stiles beside them. “See? You’re no more than our fucking come whore boy. Covered in our semen.” Jackson ran his fingers along Liam’s damp hair then looked back into the mirror as he was still holding the young boy in his arms. “You’ll pass every ball to me. You won’t show off. And you will respect us on the field and everywhere. We’ll fuck you whenever we wish to.” Jackson pulled on the boy’s curls firmly before Stiles licked his tongue along Liam’s neck. “If you tell anyone about this I’ll fucking murder you down. You’ll keep your mouth shut, okay?” Stiles palmed the boy’s crotch who moaned quietly, also his whole cheek flushed. “I won’t….I won’t tell anyone. I swear I’ll play by your rules.” “That’s a good boy.” Jackson said before he tilted the boy’s chin then kissed him on the lips, Stiles soon joined them as well to make out with the other two boys.


End file.
